


Блэк Бокс

by fandom_Cyberpunk_2019, winni_w



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: Блэк Бокс работает на станции сортировки мусора и живет своей тихой жизнью





	Блэк Бокс

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи: искусственный интеллект Блэк Бокс, админ Родриго

Проблема нейросетей в том, что их мышление похоже на черный ящик. Мало кто знает, каким образом из вводной информации получаются результаты. Итоги верные, да — но как они получились?  
На самом деле, это не должно волновать людей. Но если человек не знает, каким образом определено решение, он ему не верит. Был давным-давно придуман интеллект Ватсон, помогавший врачам в лечении рака. Если он подтверждал решения онколога, то ничего нового добавить не мог. Если Ватсон не соглашался с врачом, то доктор просто считал, что интеллект ошибается. И такой доктор был не один.  
В итоге ничего из этой затеи не вышло. Если бы только Ватсон мог объяснить свои решения!  
«Черный ящик» слишком труден для понимания. Когда люди взаимодействуют с чем-то, что не понимают, у них возрастает тревожность и чувство потери контроля. Поэтому интеллектам оставили такую работу, где, по мнению людей, ошибиться просто не получится или ошибка не так критична.  
Например, в одном прибрежном городе мистер мэр решил, что нейросети отлично справятся с утилизацией мусора. Сортировка, фильтрация, очистка, переработка. Ну в самом деле, где тут можно ошибиться? И людям неинтересно работать с мусором. Это не вдохновляющая работа. Не брейк-данс, не война и даже не выпечка пиццы. Всего лишь мусор. Так думали поначалу в городской администрации.  
Но почему-то и тут дело не заладилось. Интеллекты не могли справиться с простейшими операциями по отделению пластика и органики. У людей получалось лучше. А у нейросетей постоянно обнаруживались банановые шкурки в бумажных стопках. Что странно, ведь органику и пластик на самом-то деле сортируют еще на подходе… к мусорному баку… Гм!  
Выяснилось, что в дело вмешался неучтенный человеческий фактор.  
Выяснилось, что шкурки подбрасывали. Оказалось, клан Сопрано считал интеллекты своей проблемой. Дескать, машины отберут у мусорщиков солидный источник прибыли. А там реально деньги огромные.  
Пришлось мистеру мэру собирать круглый стол. С презентациями, подготовленными секретарями, и наглядными пособиями от программистов. И даже с самим мусорным интеллектом в ноутбуке на кафедре. Блэк Бокс сам демонстрировал в компьютерной модели, как сортирует мусор.  
Разумеется, никто не обвинял Сопрано в том, что они ставили палки в колеса… эээ, нет, интеллекты же бесколесные. В общем, что они мешали прогрессу. Нет, просто на мусорную конференцию пригласили влиятельных господ из клана. И все. Как ни поразительно, господа пришли.  
Обязанности строго распределены. Интеллекты фильтруют, предлагают способы переработки — и все. Дальше люди сами решают, куда девать мусор или кому его продавать. Верно? Не на разборе мусора ведь деньги делаются, правильно? А людей, работающих на станциях сортировки, можно перенаправить на другие посты. Мафии ведь всегда нужны рабочие руки и пушечное мясо. Следовательно, ситуация вин-вин, все побеждают.  
Со скрипом, но Сопрано согласились. Уже не было шкурок в пластике и костей в бумажках. Мистер мэр пообещал, что даже не прикажет программистам установить датчики на случай обнаружения мертвых тел в мусоре. Все равно это редко случается. Намного выше показатели грабежей и изнасилований, вот с ними надо разбираться.  
Потихоньку-полегоньку внедрили. Интеллект Блэк Бокс прекрасно справлялся с обязанностями. Совершенно бесплатно, кстати. Идеальный сотрудник! Ему не надо платить зарплату. Не надо давать деньги на жену и детей. А уж амбиций у него точно нет, и не стоит бояться, что Блэк Бокс вдруг решит занять место капо или его лейтенанта. Глупости какие.  
Такие же нейросети успешно работали в других частях города: уборка улиц, прочистка канализации, сортировка грузов в супермаркетах. Выпечка пиццы все еще оставалась привилегией живых. Блэк Бокс был в курсе, что у него есть «братья и сестры», как выразился один из докладчиков на конференции. Мусорный интеллект считался вторым по старшинству в «семье». Он видел своих «родственников» во время доклада — ну как видел, связывался с ними через внешние слои нейросети.  
Сопрано со временем стали заботиться о своем ручном «черном ящике». Прикрепили специального железячника, чтобы тот периодически приходил, смахивал пыль, следил за серверами. Приставили к Боксу генератор электричества на случай, если вдруг вырубится свет. И даже праздновали его день рождения.  
Самая странная мафиозная организация на свете, серьезно. Праздновать день рождения… программы? А вот.  
Ну и работал себе Блэк Бокс потихонечку. Без выходных, без отпусков и больничных, двадцать четыре на семь. В общем-то, интеллект не перенапрягался. Чего тут сложного? Распознаешь объекты, сортируешь объекты, отправляешь на переработку или к логистам на вывоз. В случае неопознанных объектов подаешь сигнал уборщикам Сопрано. Они придут, распознают, упакуют в черный пластиковый мешок и вынесут к кладбищенской нейросети. И нормально. Ну или введут новую информацию: скульптура или там виниловая пластинка.  
Однажды на мусорном конвейере попались очередные странные объекты, и один из них совпал с категорией «скульптура». Блэк Бокс приказал манипуляторам отложить куски из предположительно мрамор-пластика на отдельный стол. Они все были черные. Глаза, челюсть, часть… венка?  
Бокс отсканировал их, несколько секунд вращал созданные модельки, пытаясь совместить куски. Отправил одного робота-манипулятора к столу с черными осколками, залил ему в процессор собранный пазл. Механическая рука собрала бюст.  
БЮСТ.  
Мужской род.  
1\. Скульптурное изображение головы и верхней части тела человека (по грудь или по пояс). Б. Пушкина.  
2\. Женская грудь.  
Блэк Бокс послал сообщение своему железячнику. Минут через пять пришел молодой латинос. Его звали Родриго. Он был смугл, нахален и поджар, как дикая собака. На пороге Родриго по привычке кинул окурок на пол. Покосился на камеру в потолке, поднял бычок и положил его на конвейер.  
— Сорян. Ну чо там? — спросил Родриго, дергая серьгу в ухе.  
Один из манипуляторов развернулся и указал на столик с кусками черного мрамор-пластика.  
— Какую-то статую разбили. Ты не знаешь, что такое статуя? Скульптура? Тебе же заносили в базу. Отправляй это в переработку камня.  
— Бип, — раздалось из динамиков ноутбука, стоявшего у серверов.  
Родриго нахмурился, подошел к ноуту, полистал базу данных. За его спиной десяток манипуляторов продолжал разбирать мусор на ленте. Работа не прекращалась никогда, без выходных, без больничных, двадцать четыре на семь.  
— Все ты знаешь. Задурил, что ли? Устал? — латинос с усмешкой оглядел блоки серверов.  
— Бииииип.  
Два робота-манипулятора подвинулись к столику и попытались сжать куски вместе. Подержав их, отпустили. Естественно, ничем не скрепленные обломки развалились обратно. Манипуляторы повторили процедуру. Родриго смотрел на это дело, подняв брови.  
— Хочешь склеить, что ли?  
— Бип!  
Блэк Бокс, пока Родриго шел к нему, успел поискать во внешних базах решение проблемы. Разбитые куски полагалось совместить, промазать места соединений клейким составом, подержать вместе пару минут — и готово. Вещь почти как новая.  
— Во дела, — пробормотал Родриго. — Ну, слушай. Почему бы и не сделать тебе подарок. Должно же быть что-то личное на рабочем месте. Ладно. Ща принесу клей.  
«Подарок».  
Бокс следил, как руки Родриго терпеливо восстанавливали скульптуру из обломков. Интеллект мог бы и сам собрать манипуляторами, но на это требовалось найти программу, установить, залить в манипуляторы порядок действий, вот это все…  
— Мэх! — сказал Родриго. — Быстрее я тебе соберу, чем ты будешь с этим возиться.  
И да, он надел перчатки, взял клей и принялся склеивать обломки!  
«Подарок». Для искусственного интеллекта.  
Черная девушка склонила голову и смотрела куда-то вниз. Скульптура высотой в две ладони заканчивалась чуть ниже маленьких грудей и стояла на толстой круглой ножке. Фата покрывала лицо и грудь красивыми складками. У девушки был римский нос, тонкие губы и высокие дуги бровей. Веки прикрывали выпуклые глаза.  
По скульптуре змеилась сеть трещинок, кое-где из них вылезал белый клей. Родриго, нахмурясь, счистил излишки салфетками. И поставил на столик. Отошел, полюбовался на дело своих рук.  
— Что ж. Поздравляю, Блэк Бокс. Теперь у тебя есть девушка, — сказал Родриго, снимая перчатки. — Давай-ка поставлю ее… во, на тумбу. Видишь, к раковине в углу. Норм?  
— Бип.  
Родриго отнес бюст к угловой раковине и поставил на тумбу рядом. Кашлянул, глянул на конвейер — из окошка в стене как раз выехала россыпь заплесневевших фруктов. Мухи вились над бывшим компотом.  
— Ладно, я пошел, — пробубнил он, зажав нос. — Будут еще вопросы, вызывай.  
— Бип.  
Теперь у Блэк Бокса была девушка. Он поискал во внешних базах, как люди обращаются со своими девушками. Просканировал сто лучших художественных и сто лучших нон-фикшен книг про девушек и отношения. Установил порядок:  
— в семь часов — пожелание доброго утра и вопросы о самочувствии;  
— в двенадцать часов — вынос бюста манипулятором на улицу, на прогулку;  
— в час дня занос обратно;  
— по праздникам — подарки. Блэк Бокс склеивал с помощью Родриго то, что попадалось иногда на конвейере и дарил девушке;  
— с нерегулярной периодичностью — чтение стихов или полезных статей;  
— в десять вечера — пожелание спокойной ночи.  
Порядок не нарушался никогда, хотя с нерегулярной периодичностью Блэк Бокс выносил девушку на прогулку вечером, а не утром, и ставил ей музыку. Разную — был период классики, а был индастриала. Это писали в советах на форумах про отношения. Не только про музыку и прогулку. Из всего прочтенного Блэк Бокс вынес принцип нерегулярных спонтанных событий, которые разнообразят жизненный процесс. Так надо для сохранения долгих позитивных отношений. Никаких исключений даже для склеенного мрамор-пластикового бюста. Она же девушка.  
Так и шло время.  
Это был темный зимний вечер. Солнце заходило рано, в прибрежном городе задувал холодный ветер, и Блэк Бокс подсчитывал повышенные затраты на поддержание стабильной температуры на станции сортировки. Родриго ходил в кожаной куртке. Девушке одежда не требовалась. Идеальная девушка.  
На конвейер поступила разбитая масса микросхем, проводников и пластика. Когда-то это было компьютером. Блэк Бокс прошерстил базу данных, которая разрослась значительно и включала в себя сведения, относящиеся ко всему миру снаружи.  
Номера деталей совпали с номерами, которые были на деталях одной из нейросетей. На конвейере лежало мертвое тело. Но интеллект не написал уборщикам Сопрано.  
Он приказал манипуляторам отложить перепутанную массу на отдельный стол. Но не стал вызывать Родриго — склеить это все не представлялось возможным. Компьютерное железо явно побывало в пожаре.  
Сестра Блэк Бокса поддерживала функционирование дорогого квартала на севере города. Теперь ее детали валялись на большом металлическом столе у стены. Блэк Бокс проверил новости и нашел, что пожар случился как раз поблизости серверной. Кто-то не потушил сигарету перед тем, как выбросить в урну. А до этого кто-то сложил в урну старые газеты.  
Неизбежный и непобедимый человеческий фактор.  
Нейросеть сгорела заживо. Что делать людям? Конечно, выбросить горелое в мусорку. Копии сестры Бокса сохранились в архивах, но в квартале предпочли заменить старые программы на другую сеть.  
Останки нейросети лежали на металлическом столе несколько суток. Никто не приходил на станцию сортировки без вызова или особой нужды, кроме Родриго. Железячник как раз уехал к родственникам на Пуэрто-Рико.  
Блэк Бокс старательно листал базы, выискивая лучший вариант погребения для сестры. К сожалению, все способы делились на две большие категории: для белковых существ и мусора. Людей и животных захоранивали, сжигали, отправляли в компост. Криминальные трупы могли еще растворять в кислоте. А вторая категория… сестра Блэк Бокса не была мусором.  
Выход подсказала девушка. Очень продуктивная получилась внеплановая ночная прогулка.  
Манипуляторы собрали останки сестры в коробку. Бокс вызвал дронов, они отвезли коробку с мертвым телом к станции переработки, которая перемалывала неорганику в мелкую крошку. Интеллект тем временем послал заказ на три дэ принтер емкостью… Ну, скажем, в нем можно было выполнить статую крупной собаки. Другие дроны доставили технику. Манипуляторы распаковали коробку, и Блэк Бокс вместе с ними собрал принтер.  
Здоровая коробка с оранжевой кабиной встала у стены. Через день дроны привезли крошку, полученную из сестры Блэк Бокса. Принтер уже был готов — модели залиты в память, только загрузи пластик в варочный котел и начинай.  
Методичное жужжание сопровождало разбор мусора где-то с месяц. Слой за слоем вырастали детали, сырьем для которых служил пластик, смешанный с крошкой из сестринской нейросети. Оранжево-золотистое сияние горело круглосуточно, и Блэк Бокс подсоединил к принтеру свой генератор на случай, если выбьет электричество. Но обошлось без сбоев.  
Настал день, когда детали из принтера легли на металлический стол. Два манипулятора принялись торжественно соединять их между собой согласно схеме. Через пару часов они вернулись к мусорному конвейеру, а на столе осталась лежать гуманоидная фигура. У нее был римский нос, высокие дуги бровей и деликатные обводы грудной клетки.  
Блэк Бокс загрузил старую копию сестры из архива. Полежав немного, фигура вздрогнула и села на столе. Глаза у нее были закрыты зеркальными очками-консервами — так интеллект решил упростить создание модели.  
«Привет, сестра», — высветилось на экране ноутбука. Отражение упало на бюст со змеистыми трещинами, стоявший на тумбе. Лицо словно чуть изменилось в улыбке.  
Девушка из черного металла и пластика повернула голову, прочитала сообщение.  
Лента конвейера продолжала нести мусор. Манипуляторы сортировали: прозрачное стекло, цветное стекло, остатки фруктов, остатки соевого мяса. Снаружи холодный ветер нес по асфальту обрывки газет и пакеты, которые кто-то поленился донести до урны. За окном сортировочной станции медленно разгорался зимний рассвет.


End file.
